


The Statue in the Wilderness

by lightanddarklove



Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hilda Spoilers, That's not a Troll Rock, The Black Hound, The Nisse, a what-if crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightanddarklove/pseuds/lightanddarklove
Summary: Among the WIlderness outside of Trollberg there are many curious things. Giants and Elves may be familiar to Hilda, but she finds a strange stone figure that is definitely not a troll rock. What mystery can the triangle statue hold?





	The Statue in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt from tumblr user the-hilda-librarian-wife [https://the-hilda-librarian-wife.tumblr.com]: "Hilda would befriend Bill Cipher" and my brain took off with it. I have some more ideas but no idea when I'll find the time to finish plotting something more serious out for this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have no beta, so if you see any errors I appreciate any feedback you can give. I also have another Gravity Falls work unpublished so if anyone's willing to beta a 2.8k word Stanford Pines centric fic that takes place right around the end of the first set of Journal entries please PM me! I also have a tumblr so you can message me there. http://lightanddarklove.tumblr.com

Every once in a while, it was nice to get out of Trollberg.

Hilda loved her new home and friends, but after all the excitement that happened with the Nisse and the Bargest, she had managed to convince her mum that seeing the wilderness would be good for her. Alpha arranged a meeting/ picnic for her Mum and the elves so Hilda could have the day to explore.

She wandered through the trees nearby her old home, outside of her old stopping grounds; Twig at her heels. She came across a clearing that was similar to the grove around it. In the clearing’s center stood a rock that was _definitely not_ a troll rock. It looked half buried in the dirt, a human sized triangle with an eye on its front face as big as her head, and one outstretched arm.

“What a curious thing you are!” she remarked.

She and Twig approached, the deerfox sniffing around the statue’s base. Hilda looked around for somewhere to sit and found a fallen branch big enough. She pulled out her sketchbook as she sat and began to draw the figure. Twig circled the triangle-shaped stone. His ears swiveled around, alert for sounds, and kept a small distance as he made his way around the perimeter. As Hilda penciled the curious stone, she noticed a top hat on the statue’s point and a bow just beneath the large eye.

“Dapper looking fellow, aren’t you?” She said. 

She paused after getting down the rough outline of the figure. She set down her sketchbook and got closer than Twig had. He stood behind her and whimpered. She turned and patted him on the head before bringing her attention back to the stone triangle. She noticed the earth surrounding the figure was soft, probably from the recent rain. She kneeled and pawed at the dirt which gave easily under her hands.

She turned to Twig, “Come on, boy. Help me dig.” He obliged without much coaxing. It didn’t take long before she noticed the statue had a bit more below the dirt, its base extending to the full triangle. Below the base of the shape, two stick-man legs protruded out. She cleared away the dirt fully around the base and stood back to admire the figure. Twig was at her heels in seconds.

“I wonder how old you are, and who made you?” she wondered aloud. She got silence in return. She retrieved her sketchbook and marked out another drawing, this time including its base and legs. Upon closer inspection, she noticed more detailed brick-like design nearby his bow, and she made sure to include that in her next sketch. 

Before continuing with her illustration, she got up and found a space to sit along the statue that would show how thin the width of this stone figure was. The eye stood out as being rather thick from her side-view. This time she noticed the arm looked like it was reaching for something. Perhaps it wanted something? She approached once again and ran her hand down the arm. Unsurprisingly, the arm was cold. She rested her hand on the figure’s base and it felt the same. 

She retreated to a further back position and went around to the stone’s rear. She marked out the rough of it in her sketchbook, noting that the brick pattern continued from where it had on the front. After a few more sketches, one from a three-quarters view and one from a tree branch, she was satisfied. The above view made it clear that he was looking up to where it had had the outreaching arm. She was certain that however the statue was made or came to be that whoever he had been reaching out to was supposed to give this creature something. There was an unmistakable hunger in his single eye.

“Thank you Mister Triangle Man, but we’ll be off now,” she politely announced. Before leaving, she paused and outstretched her hand to give it a shake to the reaching hand. She felt a shock as soon as she grasped the figure’s palm and pulled away. She shook her head and turned with one last hum of “so long.”

“Come Twig, we should go visit Woodman,” she called to the deerfox. “I wonder if he knows about Nisse and Barghests? We’ll have to tell him all about it.”

As they drew away, Bill Cipher peered out of Hilda’s drawings at the new places he would see in this vast wilderness. There would be work to do tonight, but for now all he could do was observe. He would glean what he could from this curious girl and perhaps he could find some use for her. He chuckled in his mindscape, and bided his time.


End file.
